1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of packaging and containers, and particularly to reclosable display packages thermoformed from thin flexible plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of reclosable display packages are currently used for the packaging of consumer articles. One common type of package is known as the "clam shell" package. "Clam shells" generally include a rear base and a front cover which are hinged together, and mating skirts all the way around both the cover and base which join together when the front cover is closed over the rear base. "Clam shells" often have means for releasably locking the cover over the base, and a means for hanging the package. Inscription cards may be placed within "clam shell" display packages against a planar portion of either the cover or the base, but often the dimensions of this card are limited by the four walls or the four flanges which form the mating skirt of the cover or base. In one "clam shell" display package, one of the flanges which forms a part of the mating skirt of the base extends rearwardly from the mating ridge portion of the base at an obtuse angle, and the corresponding flange on the cover extends rearwardly from the flat mating portions of the cover at the same obtuse angle so the two flanges mate. Since this angle is obtuse instead of perpendicular, an inscription card can be placed within the package not only against the flat planar portions, but also between these two mated obtuse flanges and up between the portions of the package which together form the hang tab. The inscription card, however, must be bent along a first line at the bottom of the two mated obtuse flanges, and at a second line at the top of the two mated obtuse flanges.